ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2006 - (04/18/2006) - Update Details
Related Information>> *A new type of battle called "Assault" has been added to the Empire of Aht Urhgan. Adventurers who are level 50 or higher and have become a mercenary can participate in Assault, starting from an early stage in the Aht Urhgan storyline. You will earn Assault points for each area where you clear an Assault mission. Like Conquest Points Conquest points, you can trade your Assault points for various items. In addition, repeat success in Assault will make you eligible for a mercenary rank evaluation. Clear the rank evaluation and your mercenary rank will rise, resulting in a greater variety of available Assault missions and other benefits. You can find out more information by speaking to an NPC at the Commissions Agency in Aht Urhgan. :*Unlike Dynamis and Limbus, multiple parties can enter separate instances of an Assault area at the same time. However, if there are too many parties using an area for Assault, you may be unable to enter for a time. :*You will receive a “homing fireflies” temporary item when entering an Assault area. The homing fireflies cannot be discarded during the mission. *A new ship route has been added from Mhaura to Al Zahbi. You must fulfill certain requirements before you can board the ship to Al Zahbi. *The new storage feature "Mog Locker" has been added. You will be able to lease a Mog Locker after completing one of the first Aht Urhgan missions. Initially, you will be able to store up to 30 items in your Mog Locker, but it can be expanded to hold a maximum of 50. :*You can use your Mog Locker in an Al Zahbi Rent-a-Room. :*A fee in Aht Urhgan currency is required to lease a Mog Locker. :*Once your lease has expired, you will be unable to access your Mog Locker until choosing to extend the lease. Your items will still remain in the locker until you extend your lease, and will not disappear. :*You can confirm the status of your lease by speaking to the moogle in your Rent-a-Room. You can extend your lease or confirm its status by speaking to the NPC "Fubruhn" in Al Zahbi. *A new feature called the "Kokba Hostel" has been added. You can reserve the facility for a certain amount of time to use for private functions. Players are provided with a variety of temporary party items and food upon entering the hostel. Attendants and a special hostel chat channel also come with the reservation. :*Reservations can be made for one-hour slots (Earth time). During the hostel reception period, you will be asked to set a password. Only players who enter this password will be able to enter the hostel during your reservation time. :*Each person who enters the hostel will be required to pay a fee. :*NPC "Attendants" provide additional services in the hostel, such as offering goods for sale and removing meal effects. You can select four attendants during the hostel reception period. :*You can receive temporary party items even if you do not have any free space in your inventory. The temporary party items and their effects will disappear when you leave the hostel or when your reservation period ends. *You can now lease a Rent-a-Room in the new towns of Al Zahbi and Aht Urhgan Whitegate. In the event that you change jobs and leave the Rent-a-Room in the new areas, please note that there will be no option asking you to set your home point. *Several new quests have been added. *The following changes have been made to Ballista: :*Previously, you could use a Pursuivant's teleportation service to travel to a match site from the beginning of the entry period to the beginning of the match. The availability of this service has been extended to last from the beginning of the entry period until the end of the match. :*You can now speak to a Herald to receive teleportation service to or from a match site for 100 Ballista points, even if you do not possess a Ballista Instawarp or Instaport. *The following changes have been made to Brenner: :*You can now speak to a Pursuivant in Bastok, San d'Oria, or Windurst to participate in an official match. :*Additional ways to earn points have been added. :*The Flammen-Brenner can now recover from damage. :*The behavior pattern of Posten has been altered. :*The prerequisites for achieving Complete status in an official match can no longer be changed. :*After altering certain rules in an official match, the changes will be announced to everyone in the area. :*In the event of a called game 10 minutes or less into an official match, the losing team will now earn a reduced amount of experience points. :*Some of the temporary items earned by "quarry" have been changed. Battle-Related *The advanced jobs "Blue Mage blue mage," "corsair," and "puppetmaster" are now available. You must clear certain quests in order to acquire the new jobs. <<2006 - (04/18/2006) - The New Jobs Related Information>> *The final limit break quests for the new jobs are scheduled to be added in the next version update. For the time being, you must clear the "Shattering Stars" quest with another job in order to reach level 71-75. *Several new monsters have been added to the Treasures of Aht Urhgan areas, some of which attack in response to certain actions, such as the use of job abilities or weapon skills. *The amount of TP accumulated when attacking a monster has changed for both the player and the monster. *Shields have been altered in the following ways: :*The chance of blocking with a shield in battle has been increased. :*Shields now block more damage. *The white mage 2-hour ability “Benediction” now cures status ailments. *The following features have been added to the paladin job: :*Shield Mastery: Grants bonus TP when blocking an attack with a shield. :*Auto Refresh: Gradually restores MP. *Ranged accuracy will no longer be determined by the distance from the target when using the ranger ability “Sharpshot.” *Monster behavior has been altered in the following ways to counter MPK issues: :*The conditions for claiming monsters has been changed in the following ways. Accordingly, players will no longer be attacked by monsters that they themselves are unable to attack. :*Monsters' area attacks have been altered to affect the players who have incurred the notorious monster's enmity and their party or alliance members, rather than all players in the area of effect. Certain monsters will be exempt from this change. *The conditions under which the following notorious monsters appear have been altered: :*Castle Oztroja: Mee Deggi the Punisher, Quu Domi the Gallant :*Sea Serpent Grotto: Pahh the Gullcaller, Worr the Clawfisted, Novv the Whitehearted, Zuug the Shoreleaper *In accordance with the addition of blue magic, several monster techniques have been altered. *The techniques used by Rocs to increase evasion have been unified under the name “Feather Barrier.” Item-Related *Appraiser NPCs and a new type of mysterious item have been added. :*There are several varieties of mysterious items, such as "??? swords," "??? gloves," and "??? rings." These items cannot be used or equipped until they have been appraised. *Appraisers :*Appraisers may be found in towns such as Al Zahbi. Trade a mysterious item to an appraiser to learn its true name and features. After your find has been appraised, you will be able to equip or use it as a regular item. When you are in a party, the appraised item will be placed into your treasure pool. When you are solo, the item will be placed directly into your inventory. :*Please note that you may be unable to receive an appraised item if it is Rare and you already possess one in your inventory. *Equipment sets are now available. :*The wearer can receive a special effect only if the pieces of the set are equipped together. :*For example, you can equip the following pieces of armor together to receive a "Refresh (Status Effect) Refresh" effect: ::*Head: Yigit Turban ::*Body: Yigit Gomlek ::*Hands: Yigit Gages ::*Legs: Yigit Seraweels ::*Feet: Yigit Crackows :*The status effects of each individual piece of armor will still function when worn separately. *The following key items are now available in exchange for certain goods during a quest: :*Blacksmithing/Goldsmithing: Clockmaking :*Alchemy: Iatrochemistry *New synthesis recipes have been added. *The following items can now be bundled into a quiver or pouch: :*Iron Bullets/Kabura Arrows/Silver Bullets/Acid Bolts/Sleep Bolts/Blind Bolts/Bloody Bolts/Venom Bolts/Holy Bolts/Scorpion Arrows/Sleep Arrows/Demon Arrows/Spartan Bullets *The temporary item “Qiqirn mine” has been added for use in Assault missions. You must be engaged in battle mode against the target you wish to use the Qiqirn mine on. If you are not engaged in battle at the time the mine would normally explode, it will be ineffective. *The following items' stack number has been changed from 12 to 99: :*Hume Mochi/Elvaan Mochi/Tarutaru Mochi/Galka Mochi/Hume Rice Cake/Elvaan Rice Cake/Tarutaru Rice Cake/Mithran Rice Cake *the item "miniature airship" has been added as a special item available 365 days after participating in the "Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign." System-Related *The option "View Safe" on the main menu has been changed to "View House." Now you can check the contents of your Mog Safe, Storage, and Mog Locker using this feature. *The category "Dice" is now available under "Scrolls" at the auction House auction house. *The search function can now be used to locate blue Mage blue mages, corsair corsairs, and puppetmaster puppetmasters. *The following adjustments and additions have been made to fishing: :*There are new places to fish in the Treasures of Aht Urhgan areas. :*The effect of fatigue that occasionally occurs after fishing with the Ebisu Fishing Rod Ebisu fishing rod has been slightly reduced. :*Players who cancel fishing after hooking a fish will now accumulate fatigue. :*Players will now occasionally accumulate fatigue after fishing up an item rather than a fish. ::*Fatigue will be most noticeable after fishing up the following: :*Coral Fragment/Rusty Cap/Rusty Pick/Devil Manta :*An issue regarding devil mantas on Cape Teriggan has been fixed. *the "PlayOnline" option used for pausing the game or reading the Vana'diel Tribune has been removed, but the following features have been added in its place: *The "PlayOnline" option on the main menu has changed to "Shutdown," which has the same effect as the /shutdown text command. *The Start button on the DUALSHOCK®2 analog controller and the Pause/Break key on the keyboard no longer pause the game, but can now be used to log out of FINAL FANTASY XI. *The following text commands have been removed and deleted from the auto-translate function: :*/pol :*/tribune *The following text commands have been added: :*/locker - View the contents of your Mog Locker. :*/besiegemap - Accesses the "Besieged" map. Can also be viewed using the "Region Info" option on the main menu. *Several new phrases have been added to the auto-translate function: border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="2" align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" Category align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" Term - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Greetings align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Welcome back. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Greetings align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" You're welcome. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Front line job - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Support role job - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Back line job - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Detects by sound - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Detects by sight - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Detects by smell - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Detects spellcasting - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Detects low HP - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Please follow. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Brenner - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Besieged - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Assault - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Rank Evaluation - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Mercenary Assessment - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Mercenary Rank - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Assault Points - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Imperial Standing - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Runic Seal - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Runic Portal - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Astral Candescence - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Mamool Ja Savages - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Troll Mercenaries - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Undead Swarm - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Immortals - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Gordeus - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Text Commands align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" /locker - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Text Commands align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" /besiegemap - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Jobs align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Blue Mage - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Jobs align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Corsair - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Jobs align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Puppetmaster - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Time align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Second - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Time align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Minute - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Time align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Hour - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Time align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Time remaining - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Trade align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Reward: - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Organize align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Please assist. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Open sea route to Al Zahbi - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Open sea route to Mhaura - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Al Zahbi - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Aht Urhgan Whitegate - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wajaom Woodlands - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Bhaflau Thickets - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Nashmau - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Arrapago Reef - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Ilrusi Atoll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Periqia - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Talacca Cove - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Silver Sea route to Nashmau - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Silver Sea route to Al Zahbi - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" The Ashu Talif - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Mount Zhayolm - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Halvung - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Lebros Cavern - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Navukgo Execution Chamber - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Mamook - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Mamool Ja Training Grounds - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Jade Sepulcher - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Aydeewa Subterrane - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Leujaoam Sanctum - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Caedarva Mire - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Mamool Ja staging point - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Halvung staging point - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Azouph Isle staging point - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Dvucca Isle staging point - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Ilrusi Atoll staging point - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chamber of Passage - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Commissions Agency - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Hall of Binding - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Walahra Temple - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Hazhalm Testing Grounds - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Aht Urhgan - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Azure Lore - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chain Affinity - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Burst Affinity - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wild Card - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Phantom Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Double-Up - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Quick Draw - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Random Deal - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Fighter's Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Monk's Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Healer's Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wizard's Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Warlock's Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Rogue's Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Gallant's Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chaos Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Beast Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Choral Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Hunter's Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Samurai Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Ninja Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Drachen Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Evoker's Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Magus's Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Corsair's Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Puppet Roll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Fire Shot - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Ice Shot - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wind Shot - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Earth Shot - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Thunder Shot - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Water Shot - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Light Shot - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Dark Shot - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Overdrive - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Activate - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Repair - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Fire Maneuver - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Ice Maneuver - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wind Maneuver - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Earth Maneuver - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Thunder Maneuver - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Water Maneuver - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Light Maneuver - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Dark Maneuver - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Traits align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Shield Mastery } Version Only *The "PlayOnline" setting on the FINAL FANTASY XI GAMEPAD Config menu has been changed to "Log Out." Known Issue *Since the implementation of the latest version update on Apr. 17, 2006, the following issue has been discovered. :*Players who form an alliance will remain in the state of being in an alliance even after it has broken up. ::*This issue can be resolved by replacing the party leader, breaking up the party, having all party members move to another zone or log out. :*The recipe change for "Tavnazian Tacos" that was postponed in the February 21st version update has been cancelled after a thorough consideration of possible effects on the in-game economy. Link }} See Also *2006 - (04/18/2006) - Update Details/Items *2006 - (04/18/2006) - The New Jobs